The primary objectives of this core, the Anatomic and Functional Imaging Core, are to provide P01 projects with an extensive array of research-based imaging technologies; the support of a sophisticated core of highly trained professional imaging physicians, scientists, and technologists; and the database maintenance and data correlation support required to pursue research aimed at improving multiple myelosis (MM) diagnosis, prognosis, and treatment through clinical and preclinical research. These objectives will be met through the accomplishment of the following specific aims: Specific Aim 1. Offer anatomic and functional imaging for myeloma patients and animal models. The core will bring together state-of-the-art anatomic and functional imaging resources to provide the specific imaging capabilities necessary to enable each P01 project to accomplish its individual aims. This impressive technological support will be delivered by a dedicated team of 2 radiologists with extensive institutional support and the assistance of consultants and collaborators who are world-renown in the modalities used. Specific Aim 2. Perform guided biopsies providing rapid and accurate visual assessment of disease distribution in patients and animal models, in the skeletal system, and in soft tissues. This service will allow investigators to identify the most metabolically active regions (sentinel lesions). Specific Aim 3. Maintain and correlate databases from anatomic and functional imaging studies. Core B will continue to maintain databases (i.e., MRI scans, skeletal surveys, fluorodeoxyglucose (FDG) PET scans, CT findings, etc.) already in use during the current funding cycle, and establish new databases as needed. Databases contain quantitative results of each finding that the professional imaging specialists feel is relevant for the modality involved. These databases are periodically converted to an Excel spreadsheet format and e-mailed to Cancer Research and Biostatistics providers for data analysis and correlation, a process that has already resulted in many new insights into the biological behavior of multiple myeloma. Thus, by providing anatomic and functional imaging, as well as database management and correlation with clinical data, Core B will enable P01 projects to pursue research aimed at improving MM diagnosis, prognosis, and treatment through clinical and preclinical research.